


Pressure

by absolutemagnitude



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutemagnitude/pseuds/absolutemagnitude
Summary: Quartz soldiers perform a ritual of Diamond devotion at the base of a volcano before battle. They think, feel, and act as one unit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the My Brightest Diamond song "Pressure" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsLV6dqHdMo

They gathered at the base of the volcano which on occasion erupted freely. A terrible rage seemed to bubble for all eternity under the planet from which thousands of them had recently emerged. They saw for a brief moment the sunset reflected against the rock where they had scrawled the insignia. They stood rigid with arms in front of them in proud salute, mimicking its shape. Soon only the glow of the ever-burning lava beneath their feet lighted the clearing and they began the ritual.

Though the dances differed, nightfall in the camp always commenced with war drums for the battle cry. The sound of heavy quartz stones reverberating against bodies would become audible. They chanted the ancient invocation of the blade that cut all gems into perfect machines. Their voices became higher as they alluded to the power of their Diamond. It was almost a scream. They were asking to be forgiven of their transgression. In the time since they had emerged from the summit they had lost focus on the mission. They spared rebel lives where they should have crushed them. They stomped rhythmically until they entered a trance. They imagined Rose Quartz being pulverized beneath their weaponry. Her army would be quelled and no turncoat Pearl would be lurking in brambles to leap in ambush. At certain points they felt like they were boiling dangerously over. They continued to sing until dawn heralded the time of their encroachment.

Upon the field they saw the enemy but having been fortified in the song of their Diamond, their thoughts were only of the Creator. A truth rang through them as they began to descend: they would delete the resistance or be destroyed in an attempt to do so.


End file.
